Ultraviolet Fact File
by Teletraan-1
Summary: Everything you need to know about my OC Ultraviolet. She shall be appearing in her own story eventually. But until then you may seen her cameo in my Prowl/Jazz oneshot 'You Matter To Me'.


Transformers OC fact file.

Designation: Ultraviolet

Nicknames: Violet, Vi, kid, Wreckerette

Frame type: Femme

Faction: Autobot

Previous occupation: Racer (Full time), DJ (Part time)

Current occupation: Communications officer/Wrecker.

Physical appearance

Age: Undeterminable at this point in time. However she is the youngest in her family.

Optic colour: Previously: a rare navy. Now: damaged and hidden by a golden visor.

Colour scheme: Black, gold and red.

Alt mode: Lotus Exige LF1

Height: 12 feet (2 feet shorter than Jazz and 3 feet taller than Arcee.)

Body shape: Typical femme build. Apart from the larger height.

Predominant feature: the scars that peak from beneath her visor.

Health: Good, aside from the permanent optic damage.

Favourite things

Favourite colour: Black

Least favourite: Brown

Preferred Music: most varieties of Rock

Least favourite music genre: Classical and House

Food: Flavoured energon

Literature: historical records of cybertron

Hobbies:

Listening to earth music as there is much more variety than what Cybertron has to offer.

Socialising

Spending time with her brother

Training with her team

Personality

Five main traits: Friendly, Sociable, Caring, Ambitious, Curious.

Habits: Lip biting when nervous

Greatest Strength: Computer Skills

Greatest Weakness: Art

Soft spot/Biggest vulnerability: her brother. This is not obvious as the pair do their best to keep the relation a secret during the war. Only few mechs know.

Background and Family

Home-town: Iacon

Relations:

Creators: unknown

Siblings: one elder brother. Designation: Ratchet

Religion status: Theist, believer of Primus.

Financial status before the war: Wealthy. Among the higher class of the Cybertronian caste system.

Attitude

Most at ease when: on base with the Wreckers

Most ill at ease when: She does not have her visor on

Priorities: Her teammate's lives before her own

Philosophies: Death isn't an end, but another start to something new and unknown just waiting to be found out. Primus will guide you to the well of all sparks with your fallen brothers where you may reunite and await your new destiny.

Personal opinion of character's self: Unique

Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: Not being strong enough to defend herself against the Senate/Shockwave (depending on what universe the story is based in) when they/he tortured her.

If granted one wish what would it be?: To be able to see the universe and her family with her own optics and not through a calculating visor.

Traits

Optimist or Pessimist: Optimist

Drives and Motives: A new and better Cybertron for the people she cares about

Talents: Dancing and singing, hacking, fighting

Good characteristics: her charisma, optimism and humour

Character flaws: although she is a rather carefree and happy person, she has an underlying temper that would send even the most notorious Decepticons running in the other direction.

Biggest regret: Not standing up to the senate and quitting her job as a racer to pursue technology and communications.

Minor regrets: Not finishing school.

Biggest accomplishment: Becoming an Autobot/first and only femme to be on the wreckers

Minor accomplishments: being able to keep the Wreckers in line

Darkest secret: being an outlier. Power: telepathy through touch

Does anyone know? Ratchet, Optimus, Ironhide and Ultra Magnus. Also Shockwave/senate (depending on universe chosen)

How did they find out: Ratchet found out the same time Ultraviolet did. During their teenage years, they were talking when she touched his shoulders and heard his thoughts. Ratchet told Optimus (Orion Pax at the time) and he helped, along with Ratchet to train her power so she could control them. Ironhide was told eventually as well given that he, Orion and Ratchet were practically inseperable, he also assisted in her training. Ultra Magnus was informed when Ultraviolet joined the Wreckers, so he could protect her and help assist with anymore training should it be needed.

And that's about it for Ultraviolet. I might write her story soon but if not then you can expect to see her in the future. She also has a cameo in my prowl/Jazz oneshot 'You Matter to Me' so you can see the first glimpse of her there.


End file.
